Ruang
by Nairel Raslain
Summary: Kali ini saja, biarkan Sakata Gintoki menikmati ruang itu. #HEROISCHChallenge


**Ruang**

Disklaimer: Gintama merupakah properti sah milik Sorachi Hideaki.

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dari fanfiksi ini.

 _Rating:_ T

 _Genre: friendship/hurt/comfort_

Ringkasan: Kali ini saja, biarkan Sakata Gintoki menikmati ruang itu. #HEROISCHChallenge

* * *

Malam itu bulan hanya terlihat separuh. Ada cukup rasa dingin yang menggigit setelan sampai ke dalam tubuh. Malam itu seharusnya biasa saja. Tapi kemudian Katsura melihat seorang yang dikenalnya dengan baik sedang termenung di antara malam dan menyingkir dari kebisingan.

Katsura akhirnya memilih untuk mendekati Gintoki yang berdiri diam di atas jembatan sembari menatap ke arah aliran sungai di bawahnya. Tapi sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Gintoki masih termenung walau Katsura sudah berada tepat di sebelah kanan Gintoki, ikut mencuri lihat ke arah sungai yang airnya tenang. Baru setelah Katsura menepuk pelan bahu Gintoki, orang yang bersangkutan menatapnya dengan seberkas keterkejutan samar.

"Mau berbagi _sake_ denganku, Gintoki?"

Mendapat tawaran tiba-tiba dari Katsura yang bahkan belum menyapa atau sekadar berbasa-basi kontan membuat Gintoki mendengus keras. "Zura, kali ini ada apa? Apakah penguin jadi-jadian itu menghilang sampai-sampai kau mau mengajakku berbagi _sake_?"

"Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura! Dan dia itu Elizabeth bukannya penguin jadi-jadian!" Katsura berdaham kecil. "Yah, dia memang tidak ikut denganku hari ini, tapi Elizabeth tidak menghilang." Katsura menjeda sejenak ketika dua orang dewasa melintas. "Aku hanya ingin menawarimu saja, tidak ada maksud lain."

"Bagiku itu terdengar cukup mencurigakan."

Katsura tidak menanggapi. Pasang matanya fokus menatap air sungai yang memantulkan gambar bulan separuh di langit malam. Air sungai tampak berkilau menyenangkan. Malam itu sebenarnya bisa dinikmati dengan tenang dan damai, tapi mengingat tidak biasanya Katsura menemukan Gintoki yang hanya melamun, malam itu seakan terasa sedikit tidak membuatnya nyaman.

Katsura mengambil napas. Memutuskan kembali buka suara. "Jadi, ada masalah apa, Gintoki?"

Jawaban baru keluar beberapa saat kemudian. "Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya kalah main _pachinko_ saja."

"Begitu?" Katsura mengambil napas lagi. Tidak lama setelahnya, diliriknya Gintoki yang masih serius—terlalu serius, menatap aliran sungai di bawah mereka. "Ada masalah, ya, Gintoki?"

"Tidak."

Itu respons yang cepat. Jawaban yang keluar tanpa Gintoki pikirkan terlebih dahulu. Katsura sudah terlalu tahu untuk reaksi Gintoki yang seperti ini. Mungkin Gintoki ingin menyudahi percakapan mereka secepatnya. Tapi Katsura pikir, mungkin Gintoki hanya tidak mengerti dan tidak ingin memberikan Katsura kesempatan untuk bertanya—dan tidak ikut memikirkan masalah Gintoki.

 _Benar, yang seperti itu memang Gintoki sekali._

"Apakah ada masalah dengan Kagura dan Shinpachi?"

Itu mungkin tebakan paling tepat yang pernah Katsura berikan. Juga sebuah pertanyaan yang akan membuat percakapan mereka semakin merambah menuju hal lainnya—sampai tepat ke akar-akarnya. Gintoki tidak terlalu menyukai itu. Toh, apa, sih, yang bisa Gintoki harapkan dari Katsura? Temannya yang satu ini memang pintar—tunggu, itu mungkin hanya waktu mereka kecil, karena Gintoki yakin kebodohan Katsura semakin bertambah tiap tahunnya—tapi segala tingkahnya yang penuh kebodohan adalah penyakit menahun yang terus ada dalam diri Katsura.

Katsura menunggu dengan sabar. Tapi ada satu lagi pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya, "Atau ada masalah dengan dirimu sendiri?"

Gintoki menutup kelopak matanya. Diam-diam Katsura tahu Gintoki mencengkeram pembatas jembatan terlalu erat dan sebuah hembusan napas yang terlalu berat.

* * *

 _Untuk kali ini saja,_

 _bolehkah Gintoki membiarkan Katsura mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu?_

* * *

"Kagura bilang, aku ini 'ayah'-nya yang tinggal di Bumi." Gintoki membuka kelopak matanya. Ia langsung mendapati aliran sungai yang tenang dan gambar bulan separuh terpantul dengan apik. "Dan aku merasa Shinpachi menganggapku sebagai 'kakak' keduanya." _Dan oh, Otose menganggapku sebagai orang sialan yang selalu menunggak uang sewa._

Katsura mengerjapkan matanya. Sebenarnya Katsura ingin tertawa dan bilang; _"Serius, jadi_ hanya _ini yang kaupikirkan?"_ tapi Katsura tidak mengatakannya—tidak akan. Gintoki itu kompleks. Memahami jalur pikirannya hanya dengan sekali tebak tidak mungkin berhasil. Katsura sendiri lebih suka menyebutnya _merepotkan._ Semuanya terlalu bercabang-cabang. Mencoba memahami sejujurnya malah tidak akan berhasil. Ada banyak yang Gintoki pikirkan, dari masalah sepele sampai yang serius. Dan Kastura pun tahu, sekalinya Gintoki angkat bicara, apa yang didapat Katsura hanyalah sepotong bagian. Sementara ada terlalu banyak potong yang lainnya—yang tidak Gintoki bagi.

"Bukannya selama ini memang seperti itu?" Pasang mata Katsura menatap Gintoki lagi—yang tampak jauh lebih muram. Bahkan Katsura tidak menemukan ekspresi bodoh yang seharusnya lekat di wajah Gintoki. "Lalu, apa masalahnya dengan itu?"

"Kau tahu, aku berulang kali memikirkan ini, tapi aku gagal." Tangan kanan Gintoki lemas di samping tubuhnya. Sementara tangan kiri masih mencengkeram pembatas jembatan. "Aku ini hanya memberi mereka tempat tinggal, kerja serabutan, dan aku tidak memberi yang lainnya." Gintoki menghela napas. "Aku bahkan hanya seorang kriminal."

Sepasang mata Katsura masih menatap Gintoki. "Tidak biasanya kau mengeluh tentang ini, Gintoki." Katsura memainkan jarinya di pembatas jembatan. "Ini hanya perkiraanku, tapi kupikir kau bisa dibilang _pahlawan_ buat mereka. Kau mungkin merasa hanya memberikan sebatas itu pada mereka, tapi sesungguhnya kau memberikan apa yang mereka sangat butuhkan, Gintoki."

"Dan tidak biasanya kau bisa diajak ngobrol dengan nyambung, Zura." Sadar tidak ada koreksi nama dari Katsura dan Katsura hanya memberikan tatapan tajam, Gintoki menghela napas. "Pahlawan, ya? Itu terdengar geli. Dan, Zura, apa yang kuberikan pada mereka, memangnya? Tumpukan hutang yang juga mereka tanggung?"

"Ruang."

"Hah?"

Katsura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah langit gelap dengan bulan separuh di atasnya. "Kau memberikan ruang pada mereka." Katsura menatap wajah Gintoki lagi. "Juga pada semuanya. Termasuk aku, Takasugi, dan Tatsuma." Katsura tersenyum melihat Gintoki yang mematung—sedikit tampak terkejut, dan melanjutkan, "Kalau kita berempat berbicara tentang masalah ini, aku yakin kau akan berakhir adu tinju dengan Takasugi."

 _Benar. Tidak ada cara lain yang lebih bisa dipahami selain menggunakan duel ketika ia dan Takasugi_ berbincang _._

Gintoki menghela napas. "Zura, tidak ada murid seberengsek diriku yang—kausebut apa, tadi, pahlawan—membunuh _gurunya_ dengan tangannya sendiri."

Saat itu juga, Katsura paham. _Jadi ini, ya, masalahnya._ "Gintoki, harus dibilang berapa kali bahawa _sensei_ tidak mati di tanganmu dan bukan kau yang membunuhnya—"

"Yang bahkan dijuluki _Shiroyasha_ dan ditakuti?" Gintoki memotong cepat, tersenyum kasar. "Zura, yang kutahu pahlawan itu disegani, bukan ditakuti."

Itu adalah topik sensitif bagi Gintoki. Apa yang mereka lakukan zaman muda dahulu dalam medan perang memang tidak sepenuhnya bisa dibenarkan. Tapi Katsura pun tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membuat Gintoki lebih baik.

Jadi, Katsura hanya menanggapi dengan, "Setidaknya, Gintoki, kau membuat aku, Takasugi, dan rekan lainnya selamat. Itu bayaran yang cukup, kan?"

Gintoki mendecakkan lidah. _Dan membiarkan_ sensei _mati—ah, tidak, bukan begitu. Dan membiarkan aku yang dengan bodohnya membunuh_ sensei _kami. Bagaimana itu bisa dibilang bayaran yang cukup?_

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Katsura membiarkan Gintoki memikirkan masalah itu sendiri—tidak, bukannya Katsura tidak peduli, justru sebaliknya. Katsura seringkali merasa khawatir akan Gintoki. Tapi toh mau bagaimana lagi, Katsura tidak bisa membantu banyak. Walau ia ada di sana bertahun lalu, Katsura sadar bahwa Gintoki membawa beban yang lebih banyak, menanggung penyesalan yang begitu besar.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukan yang terbaik untuk orang lain, jadilah pahlawan, setidaknya, untuk dirimu sendiri, Gintoki."

"Haaah? Aku tidak tahu kau—"

Katsura menatap Gintoki lamat-lamat. "Kau tahu, kau mungkin hanya lupa. Kau memberikan ruang untuk orang lain, membiarkan mereka berada di sisimu, tapi kau tidak tahu bahwa kau juga membutuhkan ruang."

"Hei, Zura—"

"Gintoki," panggil Katsura sembari memberikan jeda panjang, "pikirkanlah dirimu sesekali. Pikirkan dirimu dan _hanya_ dirimu. Menjadi egois terkadang juga diperlukan, Gintoki."

Gintoki kesal. "Kau memotong ucapanku! Dan aku tidak mengerti—"

"Kau tidak mengerti karena kau tidak seperti _biasanya._ " Katsura memberikan seberkas senyum hangat. Tangan kirinya terjulur dan menekan kepala Gintoki. Membiarkannya terbenam dalam rambut Gintoki. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal lain dan hal-hal yang sulit. Bersikaplah seperti biasa, seperti Sakata Gintoki yang selama ini kami kenal."

Gintoki menjauhkan kepalanya. "Aku sungguh tidak paham, Zura."

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh hanya kau yang tahu bagaimana cara mengatasinya, kan?" Katsura menatap ke arah langit, sadar warnanya berubah lebih gelap. "Jadi, Gintoki, mau berbagi _sake_ denganku?"

Gintoki menutup kelopak matanya, menghembuskan napas panjang. Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, Katsura masih menatapnya dan masih menawarkan senyum hangat. "Tawaranmu masih berlaku, ya, Zura?"

Katsura tertawa. "Bukan Zura, tapi Katsura!" Dan Katsura senang mendapati Gintoki yang mendengus kesal. "Kenapa harus sudah tidak berlaku? Lain kali, ayo kita nikmati _sake_ yang lain bersama Takasugi dan Tatsuma."

"Tentu saja." Gintoki mengekori Katsura yang sudah mengambil langkah. "Mm, terima kasih, kurasa?"

Katsura tertawa renyah dan menolehkan kepala ke arah Gintoki. "Bukan masalah. Kali ini kubiarkan kau merasakan apa yang selalu kau berikan kepada orang lain. Ini yang kusebut sebagai ruang, Gintoki."

Sepasang mata Gintoki menatap Katsura yang berada beberapa langkah di depannya. Ah, benar, kali lain, Gintoki benar-benar harus membagi _sake_ bersama Takasugi dan Tatsuma juga.

* * *

 _Untuk kali ini saja,_

 _bolehkah Sakata Gintoki melarikan diri dan menikmati ruang yang rupanya disediakan untuknya?_

* * *

 **Catatan:**

Terima kasih sudah membaca sampai selesai!

Saya mengucapkan terima kasih kepada crystallized cherry dan psycheros selaku penyelenggara _HEROisch_ _challenge_ ini. Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Kritik dan saran akan saya terima dengan baik.

Salam,

Nairel Raslain.


End file.
